An Unexpected Acquaintance
by ii-mpulse
Summary: Dean decides he and Sam need a break from all this Lucifer's child business. Sam does some research and finds a case in Portland. Upon arrival, they notice something strange about Portland's star detective, Nick Burkhardt... My first fanfiction on this site so please comment feedback.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi everyone! Just saying this is the first fanfiction I am uploading on this website so if anything seems different from the other amazing fanfictions you've read that's why.**

 **Set start of season 3 of Grimm and during season 7 of Supernatural. Please don't let this stop you from reading because I believe I did a good job on it but any worries than please review or message me.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Grimm or Supernatural. If I did then I would be very happy but alas, I do not.

 _Someone Notices_

A 1967 Chevrolet Impala rolls up in front of a Portland Police Station. Two men in suits can be seen getting out, the shorter of the two men seem to be saying something about how stupid police are while the taller is telling him to shut up. They make their way inside.

 **XXXX**

 **NICK POV**

"I don't know Nick, something just doesn't seem right here. There is no way there was a dog at the time the girl disappeared." Hank had been denying it to be possible but Nick knew he saw the strange dog and shot at it before it took Patricia Hanson someplace else.

"Listen there was this dog, it was kind of like a grey hound cross wolf but larger, it took Patricia away!" Nick tried to explain.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're wrong I'm saying it's unlikely. That would be weird even for us. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you if we get any calls on giant dogs running around." Hank says almost apologetically. Almost. Nick sighs and starts to head to the exit when he bumps into two guys in suits.

"Uh, hi can I help you?" Nick asks confused. The taller one speaks first.

"Yes you can, actually," he and his partner pull out FBI badges, "I'm Agent Lennon and this," he gestures to the man next to him, "Is my partner, Agent Harrison."

 **XXXX**

Nick doesn't believe a word of what they say but introduces himself anyway. "I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is my partner, Detective Griffin. Our Captain is out right now so if there is anything you need, just ask myself or my partner.

"Thanks, we're here about the kidnapped girl." the shorter one says.

Nick sighs. "Yeah Detective Griffin and myself oversee this case." He could have sworn 'Agent Harrison' snorted at what he said. Nick looks for any signs of him being a Wesen. The only thing he sees is this weird light coming off him. He looks to see if his partner 'Agent Lennon' is Wesen but nothing but this feeling of darkness.

 **XXXX**

Renard finally arrives after some odd questions from the 'FBI agents' like "are there crossroads anywhere nearby" and "Have you seen anyone that appeared to have black eyes at the time? We have had similar cases in the past with descriptions like that." That one really freaked Nick out because if these two were Wesen working for the Royal families he's as good as dead.

"How may I help you?" Renard comes up from behind them and asks.

Nick sighs with relief. "Captain, this is Agent Collins and Agent Lennon from FBI. They are here about the kidnapped girl case."

The captain replies with "We were not informed that the FBI would be getting involved. Will you be taking over?"

'Agent Collins' says "No, we'll be joining in on your investigation. See if we can catch the suspect."

Renard nods. "Very well. Burkhardt tell Griffin to meet us in my office." And with that he leads the 'Agents' to his office.

 **XXXX**

 **SAM POV**

Soon after entering the building, the Winchesters meet the man Cas said would be an 'Ally'. They flash him their badges and tell him their 'names'. After asking him some questions, his Captain comes back and asks everyone to talk to each other in his office. When they're all there, The Captain introduces himself as Sean Renard and Burkhardt introduces his partner, Hank Griffin. "I assure you, agents, my detectives can handle on the missing person case. Also, why would the FBI be interested in some small missing persons?" Renard said, obviously trying to impose power.

Dean replied, "Well we all need to be more open-minded about where we work, don't we?" Sam nods and adds, "Everyone everywhere is important." Griffin appears to be believing The Winchesters lies, Burkhardt and Renard however, don't seem to be convinced they're even FBI.


End file.
